Le choix du crépuscule
by Blacks Queen
Summary: Quatre filles qui auront un choix à faire, un seul, qui changera leur vie pour toujours...


Chapitre Un :

« La difficulté pour une femme n'est pas de garder un secret, mais de garder secret qu'elle garde un secret ». Somerset Maugham

Gabrielle regarda sa montre, il était huit heure moins le quart, elle allait être en retard en cours! Elle changea de musique sur son Ipod et s'appuya contre le hublot, elle observa les nuages et se mit à penser à son petit ami : Léo. Un sourire apparu sur son visage, cela faisait environ trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle s'aperçu qu'elle avait oublié de se maquiller, et se saisit de son miroir. Elle affronta ses yeux gris et se saisit de son crayon dans son sac. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond platine, et très longs .Elle était de taille moyenne mais elle était très fine. Elle faisait de la danse classique depuis qu'elle avait six ans et voulait devenir danseuse étoile. Son visage était en forme de cœur et elle avait une petite bouche, que Léo trouvait « trop mignonne ». Vingt minutes plus tard, l'avion se posa à l'aéroport et Gabrielle pris un taxi jusqu'à l'école, elle couru dans les couloirs, et arriva devant la porte, _mince, ils sont déjà rentrés !_ Elle toqua.

- Entrez

- Excusez moi pour mon retard, mais il y avait des bouchons

- Bien, viens t'asseoir et tu iras voir madame Martin, après le cours pour signaler ton retard !

- Oui.

Gabrielle alla s'asseoir à côté de sa meilleur amie : Anaé, cette dernière la fixa de ses yeux vert d'eau, en penchant la tête sur le côté en signe d'interrogation, Gabrielle lui fit les gros yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'elles parleraient après. Anaé était brune, assez petite mais avait des formes là où il fallait, de nombreux garçon lui avait proposé de sortir avec elle, mais elle avait toujours refusé. Elle avait des cheveux bruns lisses, coupés au carré, en dégradé avec une mèche devant, partant sur la droite.

Les deux filles étaient diamétralement opposées, Anaé avait beaucoup de caractère, était très bavarde, franche et directe, pouvant même être traité de « brute » par certaine fille. La première chose qu'on remarquait chez elle était sa voix : qui était tout le temps éraillée. Elle portait souvent des converses et un jean avec un t-shirt et par-dessus un foulard

Gabrielle était tellement timide qu'il lui fallait au moins une semaine avant de pouvoir rigoler avec une personne, mais elle était raffinée et gracieuse dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, et une fois qu'elle connaissait quelqu'un, elle se « libérait » complètement. Elle ne mettait jamais de pantalons : toujours des jupes ou des robes, et possédait au moins huit blazer : elle ne portait que ça.

Une fois le cours de maths finis, Gabrielle sortis, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire trois mètres qu'Anaé lui sauta dessus.

- Pourquoi t'es arrivée en retard, je t'ai envoyé au moins six mille messages !

- La voiture est tombée en panne, et en plus y avaient vraiment des bouchons !

- Ah d'accord, mais t'aurais au moins pu me prévenir !

- Y a Léo : faut que je te laisses !

- Léo par ci, Léo par là, t'es pas mariée à lui je te signales !

Gabrielle ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre et se dirigea vers son petit ami, à peine arrivée elle vit qu'il y avait un problème.

- Il faut qu'on parle !

Gabrielle eut soudainement peur, _avait-il découvert quelque chose ?_

- D'accord

Il l'emmena sous un arbre de la cour.

- Comment t'as pu faire ça et rien me dire ?

_Oh mon dieu, il sait !_

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas que…

- Tu pensais pas que quoi, les yeux de Léo lançait des éclairs, que j'allais tout découvrir, comment as-tu osé me tromper ?

- De…de quoi tu parles ?

_On ne parlait pas de la même chose !_

- Tiens regarde ce qu'on m'a envoyé !

Léo lui tendit son portable, sur la photo on la voyait elle, embrassant un autre garçon, quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait jamais vu d'ailleurs.

- Mais je ne sais pas qui s'est !

- Bien sur ! En plus tu mens ! C'est finis nous deux, Gabrielle !

- Mais…non Léo reviens !

Léo s'éloigna, et ne se retourna pas, encore pire : il alla vers une fille qui lui fis un câlin.

C'en fut trop pour Gabrielle, qui s'effondra par terre, dos à l'arbre, elle fut prise de sanglot incontrôlable, c'était comme si quelque chose s'était brisée en elle, comme si on lui avait arraché son cœur. Elle ne voulait plus se relever, elle ne voulait plus se battre.

- Oh mon dieu ! Gabi, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- C'est…C'est

- Chut, tu m'expliqueras plus tard, viens là.

Anaé serra Gabrielle dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant « ça va aller ».

Gabrielle respira un coup, puis se décida à lui expliquer.

- Léo m'a montré une photo où j'embrasse un type que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie, et après il m'a plaqué, il est parti, et il a fait un câlin à une autre fille, il est parti, il est parti, il est parti. Tout est finis.

Anaé pris Gabrielle par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux, tandis que Gabrielle recommençait à pleurer à chaud de larmes.

- Bon tu vas m'écouter en me regardant.

- Oui…

- Léo, c'est un sale…bon je n'arrive même pas à le définir, il ne t'as pas donné le temps de t'expliquer, et il aurait dû avoir confiance en toi, car quand on aime on a confiance, c'est pas de ta faute, c'est ça faute, il ne te mérites pas. Quand à cette fille, ça démontre encore plus à quel point il est lâche.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Alors écoute moi bien Gabrielle Devnoz, tu vas te relever, plus forte que jamais, et tu vas montrer à Léo que tu n'as pas besoin de lui, et là, il comprendra son erreur, fais moi confiance.

Quelque chose dans le regard d'Anaé aida Gabrielle à comprendre ses paroles, et à se relever.

A la fin de la journée Gabrielle alla chez Anaé où elles firent leurs devoirs. Puis Gabrielle se connecta sur facebook, elle ne put résister et alla jeter un coup d'œil sur le mur de Léo, elle vit alors une photo de lui dans les bras de cette fille, celle qui lui avait volé son Léo, son amour, son bonheur, soudainement Anaé abattit violemment l'écran de l'ordinateur.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'infliger cette torture, mais il y a bien quelque chose que l'on pourrait faire !

- Oh non, je connais ce sourire !

- Tu ne voudrais pas faire du shopping ?

- Ah ouais bonne idée !

_Bip !_

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Gabrielle

- C'est un nouveau message, mais comme t'es restée connectée.

Anaé rouvrit l'écran et s'aperçue que la personne qui avait envoyée était « AnonymA».

- C'est un de tes amis de facebook?

- Non je l'ai jamais accepté !

- Oh mon dieu, regarde ce qu'elle t'a envoyé !

Il était marqué : « C'est moi qui est envoyé cette photo à ton petit ami, et c'est moi qui l'ai trafiqué, si tu veux savoir qui je suis, rendez-vous à onze heure ce soir, au Grand Square, Anaé est la seule personne qui peux t'accompagner, ne parle de moi à personne.


End file.
